To love is to be able to let go
by Snow panther
Summary: Inuyasha is force to chose Kikyo only Kagome doesn't know this and she leaves for her time and not come back. but now with the sudden awaking of power is she allowed to stay in the future? [Inu/Kag]
1. Prologue

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

**Prologue**

****

            "Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she watched Inuyasha walk into the clearing. She knew that this would make him become hers fore once and for all, her perfect plan.

            "Kikyo, what do you want now?" Inuyasha said softly. Every single time he looks at her, an unbelievable amount of guilt could be felt within him. Yet every single time he sees her, it amazes him that slowly the girl from the future made her way through his heart so that every time he sees Kikyo, he would see Kagome. Of course that always ends when Kikyo opens her big mouth. He watched as Kikyo moved closer to him. He fought down every urge to run away from her... the stench of blood and soil was really getting to him. 

            "Inuyasha" Kikyo said putting her hand on his chest, "Inuyasha do you love that re-incarnation more than me?" 

            It was true that Inuyasha liked her once upon a time. She was the first female that didn't cringe at the sight of him. She was the only woman he had any contact with that time. Now that he is in more contact with the rest of the world, he realized the moment his heart beat faster every single time when Kagome is around that the 'love' he had for Kikyo is nothing but a crush. Kikyo had died for him and the guilt was too great for him. Guilt was also a major factor as to why he hasn't made any moves on Kagome. 

            "So that's it isn't it! You love that bitch!" Kikyo said slapping Inuyasha's face. Whether or not he was hurt physically or mentally by that slap she couldn't tell because his face was emotionless. "If I can't have you Inuyasha then nobody can! I'm a priestess you know, a powerful one to it. you think that by now I don't' have the spell to take my soul back from that bitch's body?" 

            Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open when he heard that. Panic was evident in his face. Fear for Kagome's safety. "What do you mean Kikyo?! Don't' you dare lay a single finger on Kagome! Or else I would…" 

            "You would what Inuyasha? I don't even need to touch her to get what's mine. But let me tell you this Inuyasha, stay with me, take me to search for the shards instead of her, take me and introduce me to your friends. But most of all kick that bitch out! You are mine, Inuyasha as long as you remain by my side I will not hurt that hussy of yours." Kikyo smiled smugly. There was such spell in reality to begin with. It was impossible for her to cast it in anyway. If there was such a spell it requires another priestess or someone else with spiritual powers to cast it for her. It's a rule that states in all magic although it is rarely ever applied to anyone but with her it applies. The original can never hurt his or her re-incarnation with their magical powers because the original's powers would be absorbed by the re-incarnation seeing that the power is the same it will recognize it and take it as its own. Of course Inuyasha would know no such thing about it seeing he is a half demon and an ignorant one to it. So who was she to inform him about it? 

            Inuyasha felt as if she had just stabbed him in the heart. 'To reject Kagome… I can't do such things to her. I … I love Kagome… but if it means for her to live and find her own happiness… a happiness that doesn't include me in it… then I would do it. Even if it means that I will kill my own heart' Inuyasha thought miserably. "You win Kikyo. I will do that as long as you leave Kagome alone! You may keep me by your side but never expect me to give you my heart!" 

'You will learn to love me Inuyasha, I'll make sure of that' Kikyo thought as she was dragged back to her little sister Kaede's hut where the rest of his gang is. 

            Inuyasha took a deep breath before barging in the hut like his usual manner only this time he had Kikyo in his arms. All activity in the room froze at the sight of Kikyo. Kagome's heart stopped when she saw Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. 'No! No! It can't be happening… he's not he's not going to tell me that he is rejecting me for a bag of dirt!" Kagome thought as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

            Inuyasha's heart broke into little pieces when he saw Kagome's eyes began to water and knowing the pain he is going to cause her isn't helping as well. "From this moment on, Kikyo would be coming with us on the shard hunt." Inuyasha declared as he avoided looking at Kagome unable to look into Kagome's eyes. 

            "What!" three collective shouts can be heard from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kaede looked up from the pot and stared intensely at Inuyasha and at Kikyo who was smiling smugly in his arms. 

            "What about Kagome-sama, Inuyasha?"

            "I'm not traveling with her! What about Kagome's feelings you insensitive jerk!" 

            "I'm not traveling with that mean witch!" 

            "SHUT UP! You will pay your respects to Kikyo! Kagome is not the only one who can sense the jewel here! Kikyo can sense it too!"

            "But Inuyasha! Kikyo-sama has tried to kill us many times before. How would you know that she won't betray us to Naraku?"

            "I guess we just have to trust her now don't we houshi?" 

            "What about Kagome? Inuyasha be reasonable! Aren't you even thinking about how she is going to feel about this?" Sango said look at Kagome who has remained silent and emotionless throughout the whole thing. 

            'Don't thing about her Sango? My heart is breaking into pieces thinking about what I'm doing to her! She's my peace! She is my courage, my hope, my life but most of all she is my love! My life without her would be meaningless. But … but this is for her own safety. I want her to live.' Inuyasha thought as his eyes darted across the room to where Kagome was sitting with her head down staring at the floor. 

            "What about Kagome? Her only purpose here is to be my tama detector but now I found Kikyo who is willing to do it, what is her use here anymore? In all the fights we get into I have to save her! I have to be the beaten half to death saving her! And does it matter whether or not I have a gaping whole in my stomach? All she does to thank me is to sit me again. She is useless in a fight and always wants to go back to her home in the future for those 'test' she takes. She wouldn't care less if I wanted her to stay to help me look for the shards! At least Kikyo belongs in this era and she doesn't whine and complain about this era. She won't be constantly saying she wants to go home. Kikyo can fight! I don't have to protect her as much as I have to protect Kagome!" 

            Everyone was stunned by what Inuyasha just said. Such harsh words pierced right though Kagome's heart as she tried to keep her eyes from tearing and crying in front of everyone making them worry about her. Everyone was now cautious as to what Kagome is going to do now that Inuyasha has openly chosen Kikyo over her. 'I wish she would yell at me. Sit me a hundred times or more! Anything for what I just said about her… for what I just did to her.' Inuyasha thought as his own eyes began to water. 

            "What now? My copy can't handle the fact that Inuyasha would prefer me? I maybe the living dead and to all of you a bag of nothing by dirt but at least I am the original unlike someone. Despite all the things I am Inuyasha would still prefer me over a living being. After all who would want a useless, clumsy, not to mention ugly and unrefined girl traveling with them. A copy will NEVER match the original bitch! Now get out because you're not wanted here!" Kikyo said screaming the last bit. 

            "Hey you're the one who isn't wanted her, bitch!" Sango said getting in a pose ready fight as well as Miroku and Shippo. 

            "Ne-sama when have you became so cold hearted? That is not the way of a miko." Kaede said standing up ready to help Sango kick her sister out. She had once respected her sister and admired her for her power but that was ages ago. Now she's just a vengeful ghost who is unwilling to let go. 

            "You are not doing anything to her because I want her here!" Inuyasha said. 

            There wee about to protest and fight Inuyasha when Kagome stood up from her spot. She walked slowly up to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Everyone was silent. Up till now Kagome had shown no sign of sadness or anything, she had remained emotionless. 

            "Inuyasha is that what you really want?" Kagome looked up to him with deep sad eyes. His heart was yelling no but his mind only worried about her safety yelled yes. 

            "Yes, that is what I really want Kagome" Inuyasha replied unable to make eye contact with her. 

            "Then I guess I wish you good luck. I wish that you will… find what you always long for." Kagome stuttered as she was unable to contain her tears as she tore off the necklace which contained the shikon no tama and flung it to Inuyasha while she ran out of the hut.

            'Why! Why is it every single time you have to choose between me and Kikyo you would always choose her? Is it really because I am a copy as I can not compare to the original? Why don't you love me the way I love you?' Kagome cried without looking at where she was going and before she knew it she was right in front of the well. If she went though, Inuyasha would definitely not come back for her this time. 

            "How funny did things turn out to now?" Kagome cried softly "it was this well that leads me to you. I unsealed you and eventually I fell in love with you but like always you went for the more beautiful and refine lady or should I just say Kikyo. Am … am I really that bad that you can never love me? Do you really hate me that much for looking like your love? I guess I knew all along that you would not love me but Inuyasha I will always love you no matter what. I wish you and Kikyo will be happy together. It hurts me to see you choose another but if that's what makes you happy then I am willing to let you go." Kagome placed her hands on the well, looking down. She didn't notice the fact that the aura around her had changed nor did she notice that she was pulsing a faint glow as she readied herself to jump down for the last time. 

            Meanwhile, Kikyo and the others were arguing about what just happened while Inuyasha stared at the object in his hand. 'The shikon no tama, the one thing I wanted the most all my life is now in my hands. I feel like it us no use anymore. It was my excuse to see Kagome and now she's gone. Kagome I love you.' Inuyasha thought as a tear made its way down his face and dropped on the incomplete jewel. It started glowing softly and then burst into a bright light. Everyone shield their eyes from it and when they opened their eyes again, Midoriko the originator of the jewel stood there staring out the door towards the well. 

            "Kagome…" was the only things see said before another light flashed by and she as well as the jewel flew across the lands towards the well. 

**A/N:  please review I want to know what you thought about my fic. =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

****

**Chapter 1**

****

            Kagome's body froze when she felt something pulling her from the well. A shiver went down her spine as she turned around to see what it was. Standing before her were four people glowing faintly who look exactly like her except for the fact that each one of them seem to be only dedicated to one colour. Standing besides these four people was a lady in miko armor. She stood there glowing a faint red with the shikon no tama in her hands. She seems familiar yet Kagome could not figure out who she was. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked backing up to the well. It was freaky to see four people looking exactly like you. With her being the Sengoku Jidai, seeing this could mean anything but the probability of them killing her is very high.

            "We are all part of you awakened from your part of the soul which you never dared to touch. Each one of use represent the powers you have wind (the one glowing green), water (the one glowing blue), fire (the one glowing red), and thunder (the one glowing yellow). You yourself without us have the powers of the moon. The powers to protect and heal are you main factors." The all four of them said at once. 

            "I am Midoriko the originator of the shikon no tama." The lady in miko armor replied. 

            'Okay… breathe in and out Kagome. Inuyasha has finally driven you insane. You're seeing four different versions of yourself and the powerful priestess who made the jewel shikon no tama. Maybe it's a dream I have to be dreaming. Heck this is some crazy dream I if I am dreaming.' Kagome thought putting her hand on her forehead massaging it gently trying to get the increasing headache. 

            "This is not a dream or are you crazy Kagome. Tonight is the night of the red moon. It's a night where all magical powers in users are heightened. You are the guardian of the shikon no tama not to mention you were chosen by the gods themselves. On this night something happened differently from what the gods wished it to be. You love for Inuyasha had allowed me to gain enough power to free myself from the shikon no tama. Kagome you are chosen by the gods and the gods are disappointed with the level of training you should have or should I say lack of training. They have given you a different path to walk today and it is your choice whether or not you want to walk it. I have awakened the powers that lay dormant inside you. Now is the time for you to choose what you want to be." Midoriko said staring at Kagome. 

            "I don't understand… how could I have been chosen? What path?" Kagome asked with clear confusion in her eyes. 

            "You were chosen Kagome. You were the only person allowed through the well to come to this time because you also belong here just as much as you belong in the future. You have to choose whether or not you want to be the ordinary high school kid. If you chose that then you will have no memory of what happened during your time here. You will not be allowed back here anymore because the well would be sealed. The other choice is to be the Miko of all elements. To be able to summon the four celestial gods, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko and become their mistress. I will train you for a week for I only have the power to remain outside of the jewel for a week. You will have to duty to protect everyone. On this day not only did you get your heart broken but the all the lands, Southern, Western, Eastern and Northern are being threatened. If you choose this path you will have to journey there and save it while searching for the shikon no tama. I took out your powers here and gave them a human form for you to see it. If you do choose being a high school kid they will forever remain out of your body."

            "I…I…" Kagome stuttered. It was just too overwhelming for her to comprehend. 

            "Before you choose there is a draw back or you might take it as a blessing." Midoriko told her the consequences if she did choose to be a miko. 'To protect these people…to be strong. I can't forget my friends here or can I forget Inuyasha no matter how much I want to.' Kagome thought then without hesitation she nodded her head to Midoriko. The four forms of her changed back to glowing balls of energy and surged in Kagome's body. From this day on, Kagome's life changed. She is no longer the high school girl from the future but the Miko who will walk these lands as a messiah for those in needs. As the Mistress of the four animal gods. 

            A week went by and Inuyasha was developing a major headache. They went to search for the shikon no tama seeing the one that Kagome gave them had disappeared mysterious so they have to start all over again. They were fighting the whole way there. Shippo was whining about how much he misses 'Kagome mama' and yelling at Kikyo to go away because she is an ugly version of Kagome and stink like hell. Miroku was most quiet however he keeps muttering about the interference of spiritual powers and beings and crazy dead miko with soul snatchers. Sango was just downright pissed she would always just off to the hot springs by herself saying Kikyo would melt if she entered. Worse of all when they fought the demons, no one cooperated. Sango and Miroku went fighting themselves, covering each other. Shippo ran off to who knows where and Kikyo didn't exactly aid him inn anyway. Right now they are arguing again over something the will no question. 'Kagome… I really miss you.' Inuyasha thought miserably, looking up in the sky. 

            A figure flew passed them, causing everyone to be quiet by the gush of wind he/she caused. They darted out of the way when a fireball came hurdling towards the figure. 

            "Mou! Mi-chan did you really had to do that? I only took your rice ball. Your dead already, you don't need to eat!" a very familiar voice came from the figure. 

            Everyone turned around and stared at the person. A woman wearing a baby pink mini skirt and a top revealing most of the back only kept up by the strings tied around her neck. The full length white coat fell down to her waist when she flew and twisted around. Her hair was blowing gently with the wind. Her blue grey eyes were staring at them with shock and surprise. Inuyasha started at her shamelessly, trying hard not to drool, Miroku on the other hand was drooling. Realization struck Inuyasha like lightening. This was his beautiful, gently, caring … Kagome. 

            "Kagome! ~~" Shippo screamed flinging himself in Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled and gently hugging Shippo close to her. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, Miroku and Sango were already by her side…well Miroku was on the floor by her side for looking at Kagome the wrong way. Inuyasha was looking at her with loving eyes. 

            "Kag-chan! I maybe dead but heck I want my food even if I don't need to eat!" Midoriko said catching up to Kagome preparing to throw another fireball at her. 

            "Mi-chan, okay, okay you can have my rice ball in return. Just don't throw that thing here!" Kagome said. Under other circumstances Kagome would've fought with her but Shippo is in her arms, Miroku and Sango are both right next to her so she had to keep their safety in her mind. 

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome turned her head in Inuyasha's direction and locked eyes with him. It's been a week and Kagome still loves him, maybe even more. What she couldn't comprehend is the unknown emotion in Inuyasha's eyes as if he was trying to tell her something. She didn't' understand it to Miroku and Sango it seems to them that they are giving each other loving looks. 'Maybe Inuyasha is not that much of a fool as we think he is' Miroku thought looking at them both. But apparently they weren't the only ones who noticed because Kikyo saw the same thing happening between them. 

            "What's my copy doing still in this era? Or are you still sulking about the fact that Inuyasha chose the original instead of the copy?" Kikyo said tauntingly. 

            This of course pissed both Sango and Miroku off. Shippo was oblivious in what was happening since he's in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha was stuck between defending Kagome and siding with Kikyo. If he sided with Kikyo, Kagome would hate him more then he think she does. If he defended Kagome, Kikyo would kill her. So there wise choice for him to do to is remain silent. Before anyone could react Midoriko was already in front of Kikyo and slapped her.

            "What would you know Kikyo? She's—"

            "Let it go Mi-chan, let it go. Let's just finish what we were doing Mi-chan." Kagome said softly forcing a smile on her face. 

            "But Kag- chan…"

            "Midoriko I think its time for us to finish what we were doing. Don't you think it is wise to do it before sunset?" Kagome asked in serious tone. It was the last day that Midoriko is allowed to stay with Kagome her human form. When the sunsets is when Midoriko has to return back in the jewel. 

            "I think it's wise too Kagome. Come and we shall finish what we started." Midoriko said composing herself in a regal and elegant way. It was totally different from her playfulness before. Saying goodbye to them Kagome gave Shippo to Sango and went with Midoriko. They went as fast as the winds. 

            "Is it just me or did Kagome-chan just fly? And did she just say that was Midoriko?" Sango asked staring at the pale where Kagome once was. 

            "I think Kagome-sama has become more powerful then she was before… I think she has changed a lot. With Midoriko by her side I can't even begin to imagine what happened." Miroku replied staring at Inuyasha who was just staring at Kagome's already disappeared form longingly. 

            "Kagome you are already able to summon the four animal gods, Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu and Genbu. You have nearly mastered your won abilities. I can not teach you anymore, the rest you have to train under the gods themselves. Now I think its time for you to tell you family about what has happened. I think you should find your place to stay too." Midoriko said looking at her sympathetically. After all it wasn't easy to give up on nearly everything. 

            It was about an hour before sunset. After the encounter with Inuyasha they had trained endlessly. For the past week Kagome had grown to adjust to Midoriko's mood swings. When she was all serious and train it was definitely best to do what she says without complaint. However when it they weren't training, she would turn back to an overgrown kid. 

            "Would you like to come with me, Midoriko?" kaogme asked. It's going to be hard breaking the news to her family and she's going to need all the support she can get. 

            "I'm afraid I can't go with you Kagome. There are matters that I must attend to before my hour is up. I'm sorry but have to do this on your own." 

            "Then I guess its goodbye then Mi-chan" Kagome said hugging Midoriko as she hugged back. They stood there for awhile until Midoriko started fading away. It was her way in going to one place to another in a short time period. Kagome stood there for a while before sighing and picked up her bag which had depleted a lot in size. 'Okay this is it Kagome. They would have to know sooner or later.' Kagome thought as she began the trek back to the well that linked her back to her home. 

**A/N: review please =D okay I suck in describing and for some reason I don't like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think please *^^***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:  thank you too all those that review =D I really your reviews. And about my grammar problem…. I have been trying to fix it for years now and its still like this…English was not the first language that I learnt so please forgive my grammar mistakes. Oh and plz review I'll write soon if you review.  Sorry for late update… school was evil to me… plus I cant seems to figure out chants for summoning the gods… should I even have chants??? More interaction with Inuyasha and Kagome next chapter… or I could just wait for a while before they actually talk….. I'll let the reviews decide =D so review!**

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

**Chapter 2**

****

            Her hands grasped the edge of the well as she pulled herself up. She was back in the well house, back in her time. Kagome approached her house slowly. It's been a while since she came back and she was glad that some things just never change. It was good to see some things familiar to her. 

            She walked up to the door, her hands were hesitation to twist the knob and go inside. 'What am I going to tell them? How am I going to do it?' Kagome thought. The door itself opened to reveal Souta just as she gained enough courage to go in. Souta looked up and started at her in shock. 

            "Ne-chan! You're back! Is Inu oni-chan with you? Is he here too?" Souta asked enthusiastically looking behind her searching for the familiar silver haired, dog eared, half demon which he admired so much. Disappointment filled him when Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder preventing him from going outside and search. He looked up and saw her shaking her head sadly. 

            "Souta I don't think Inuyasha would be coming here anymore. Could you go and get mum and grandpa for me? I will meet you guys in the lounge room." Kagome said sadly and seriously leaving Souta at the door staring at her as she walked through the house going to the lounge room. Seconds later Souta snapped out of his trance and ran around the house looking for his mother and grandfather. 

            Kagome sat down on the sofa and looked around the place. There were photos of her family all happy on family outings, enjoying themselves. 'This…this might be my last time here with them' Kagome thought, eyes watering at the fact that they might not accept her for what she has become. She wiped her eyes quickly at the sound of footsteps approaching her.

            "Kagome, what is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coming in the lounge room followed by her grandfather and Souta. 

            "Mama… I think you should sit down first." Kagome said. Once they are all sat down, she took a deep breath before telling them her story. 

"A week ago, on the night of the red moon, my powers as a miko was awakened. I was approached by the originator of the shikon no tama… Midoriko-sama, herself.  At that time I was given two choices. One of the choices was to be a normal high school student that I wished since I was dragged down the well by the centipede. If I chose that I really, really would be an ordinary girl with no magical powers as a miko. My other choice was to train was a miko. I if chose that I will have to train under Midoriko and walk the lands of Sengoku Jidai to purify the unwanted demons that are beginning to abused their powers. I dreamt to be normal for a long time before and at that time I was given … given the chance to be what I want but… but I chose the life as a miko. I don't know when or how have I become attached to the people there. I knew if I chose to be ordinary I will miss my friends I will miss being that special person. I wanted to train hard so my friends would stop having to risk their lives for me. I wanted the people there to live in harmony with the demons. I know… that I will miss you guys but … but it was a very hard decisions and I don't want anymore bloodshed." By the end of her speech, Kagome was already on the verge of tears. Mrs. Higurashi, her grandfather and Souta stared at her, absorbing the new changes that just occurred to her. 

"Kagome dear that is alright with us. You can go and stay there longer in Sengoku Jidai if you want. It makes me proud to know that my daughter is out there to save people." Mrs. Higurashi said pulling Kagome into a hug. 

"Mama you don't understand. I … I can't come back to this time permanently anymore. I have become the Mistress for the Four celestial gods. I am not a normal human anymore. I can summon the gods to aid me. I personally have the miko powers of healing, fire, wind, water and thunder. To be a Mistress of the Four celestial gods, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko I myself have become an immortal! I will out live you all if someone doesn't kill me!" Kagome cried on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder. 

"Kagome it doesn't matter to me if you are an immortal. all it matters is that you, Higurashi Kagome, are my daughter. You maybe a miko. You maybe able to summon the gods. you may have become an immortal but you will always, always be my daughter.  I sort of prepared myself if it ever comes to a time where you will come to me and say that you will have to leave my side and stay in Sengoku Jidai. Although I admit I was more thinking along the times of you and someone getting together. Anyways you will visit us right? Could you… could you take us to your new home in Sengoku Jidai once you find it?" Mrs. Higurashi said soothingly holding Kagome close to her. 

"Mama… you don't mind me not being an ordinary human anymore?" Kagome said looking up to meet her mother's eyes. 

"Kagome you were never an ordinary human." 

"My sister an immortal…. COOL! Just wait till I tell my friends!" Souta said excitedly as he jumped out of the sofa heading towards the telephone. Kagome jolted up from her position to grab Souta by the collar. 

"Hold it right there Souta! Do you believe that your friends would believe you? Plus Souta you can't tell anyone!"

"Awww…Kagome!"

"Your sister is right Souta you can't tell anyone else. I guess from now on all I have to say is that you moved to a different country to study. Ha ha ha that would save me a lot of trouble from making up diseases… although some of the presents brought here are quite helpful for my own." Grandfather said getting up and pulling Kagome in a tight hug. Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought that he will never see her again. He quickly banished these thoughts knowing that Kagome would do what she could to visit them. 

"Now you say you have miko powers. Hmm… how about you demonstrate your powers to us Kagome? There is a rather large pile of leaves that I swept up the day before ready to burn… how about you burn it for us. After all didn't you say that you gained the power of fire?" Grandpa said as he led everyone to the back of the shrine where the leaves are stacked. 

"Okay then. Stand back everyone." Kagome said. The three of them backed themselves up to a wall as they watched Kagome chant some magical words. Kagome felt a surge of power inside her gathering up to her hand. She still needed a bit more training to accomplish to the stage where she would just flick her hand and fire comes out. Not time consuming like it is right now. At the end of her chant she flicked her hand and the pile of leaves burst into flames. She heard her family gasp and felt them stare at her in awe. Pride coursed throughout her body, knowing that she was the reason why they reacted that way  

"You are so COOL!"

"Oh my…" Mrs. Higurashi said hand covering her mouth in shock. 

"Ah… ah I see you really have miko powers. Perhaps you will be as powerful as I am, Kagome." 

"Give it up grandpa. You will never be as powerful as ne-chan here." 

Kagome sweat-dropped at the argument that is took place between those two. Eventually grandpa ignored Souta and walked up to Kagome. 

"Kagome how about you and I have some granddaughter and grandfather bonding time." Grandpa more stated then asked as he took Kagome to another part of the shrine discussing matters such as scrolls and seals. 

Mrs Higurashi and Souta just sighed in defeat and went back in the house to prepare dinner. The next day Kagome packed her stuff up. Everything that is hers was placed in suitcases and bags. One by one she threw them over and into the well. 

"I'll come back and visit as soon as I can and if I can I'll bring you guys to go to Sengoku Jidai with me to check out my new home that I decided to stay in." Kagome said. With one last look at her family standing at the well house entrance she turned around and jumped into the well back to Sengoku Jidai. Her new home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Houshi-sama do you think Kagome-chan would come back to us?" Sango said softly. After the encounter with Kagome, they had all returned to Kaede's village, all in a solemn mood. Everyone except Kikyo were all worrying about Kagome and wondering what happened to her. Kikyo was whining the whole way trying to get Inuyasha's attention but only succeeding in making him leave for the Goshinboku tree once the village is sighted leaving her with the others who stared at her in annoyance. Naturally they ran away from her so Kikyo just returned to Kaede's hut. 

"I don't know Sango-sama. I really don't know. Part of me wants Kagome-sama to return to us. Another part wants her to stay where she is as long as she is safe. It would be unfair for her to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo-sama together when she herself like Inuyasha." Miroku replied holding Shippo in his arms. The poor little kitsune had cried himself to sleep the second time Kagome left them. 

 "Houshi-sama… I don't want to be here anymore I just don't want to be here with HER. It's too irritating. SHE'S too irritating! Her appearance reminds of me Kagome-chan but once she speaks everything is different. Sometimes when she is quiet I look at her and see Kagome-chan. Now that I know Kagome-chan is really here in this era…. I really want to be with her instead of this imitation of her made out of dirt and blood." Sango whispered staring at Shippo sleeping as her eyes began to water. 

"I understand how you feel Sango-sama but for some reason I just can't desert Inuyasha with Kikyo-sama. No matter how much he had wronged Kagome, it is his love life and we have no right in telling him who to choose. We are his friends and we need to stick by him. I don't want to lose the trust he has in us now. There is something… something I feel that Inuyasha is not telling us. I think that before we do anything suddenly we should at least talk about this Kikyo thing he did. After all we didn't exactly give him a chance to talk." Miroku glance his eyes toward the direction where the Goshinboku tree stood knowing that Inuyasha would be there. 

"Yes you're right Houshi-sama we didn't give Inuyasha the chance to explain… I guess we should do it now when Kikyo is finally not in our way." Sango said as she picked up Hiraikotsu and walked towards the Goshinboku. 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: once again my update is late… but im really sorry coz school is so evil! And I don't get time to do it. Plus I had camp last week so that killed my time in writing it. To top it off I lost the disc with all my half completed chapters which meant I had to remember what I wrote in it plus I think my comp is freaking corrupted!!!!! also I would like to say that for the next 3 weeks im am in study mode coz I have my exams that practically sums up my report so wish me luck =D I hate doing this but do u ppl think u can get me up to 40? Plz?   
Inuyasha and Kagome's moments have to come later….coz I realized dat if I let u know what they talked about…well I can't not just yet.   
  
I'm sorry niasdreams that I didn't make it for your b-day. I hope you got lots of pressies and had heaps of fun! A belated Happy Birthday!!

~*To love is to be able to let go*~

Chapter 3

The eeriness of the atmosphere in the room would send any normal human running but then again she had never been born a normal human. Kikyo smirked to herself as she continued to walk down the corridor. Had Inuyasha not leave and his 'friends' didn't go after him, she would definitely have a hard time trying to sneak out in the middle of the night like this. She stopped facing a dead end. 

"Naraku" One word was said and the house itself started glowing in a faint dark red. The wall that was supposedly there in front of her indicating that it's a dead end disappeared to reveal Naraku sitting there with a sinister grin on his face. 

"Kikyo, how's the plan going?" 

"As what we expected. Their group is breaking apart. My copy is no longer among us and her 'friends' are mad at Inuyasha because of this. Inuyasha himself is falling apart bit by bit and soon he will be in hell. The humans which he travels with will be easy pickings once they lost their most 'powerful' protector, a pathetic hanyou. Keep in mind Naraku if you fatally injure Inuyasha before I do I will kill you before you get the full Shikon no tama in your hands." Kikyo replied calmly as if she was commenting on the weather. Naraku smirked and beckoned his offspring Kanna and her mirror revealing Kikyo's attempts in getting Inuyasha's attention.

"Does it matter if I kill him now or later? In the end you will ATTEMPT to kill me either way it seems to me that not all your 'acting' is an act. It seems like you show signs of actually loving him."

"You DARE spy on me! It's my acting that made Inuyasha fall for me in the first place. Its going to be my acting that he will once again feel betrayed by me again when I kill him with my own hands! I am a MIKO! As I if will fall for a lowly dirty hanyou! Just the same applies for you. I will not fall in love with you like you did with me. My talk with you is over. Just keep your end of the deal in watching Inuyasha's every move and I'll keep my part of the deal!" Kikyo said before she stormed out of Naraku's castle. 

"Kikyo, you are sadly mistaken if you think that I won't do anything because I 'love' you… kukuku Onigumo has long gone from this Naraku kukuku… pathetic hanyou indeed" Naraku got up and moved himself back into the shadows of the night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emptiness.

A void of darkness has once again taken over his heart. Only this time there was no light to shine away the darkness. Hi slight has left him… gone… all because of him. If it wasn't him then Kikyo wouldn't come. If Kikyo didn't' come she couldn't have threatened Kagome's life which in turn he wouldn't have to force her to leave. If only Kikyo didn't come back to life. 'Kagome… forgive me… please come back to me' Inuyasha thought as a stray tear fell down his face. 

"Kagome…" he whispered to the starless night. Inuyasha stared into the sky, deep in thoughts as he was recalling all the memories he had with Kagome. So deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the rustling of the bushes underneath his position on the tree. 

"Okay, it looks like there is a turn of events here… he must really be disturbed to not notice us down here." Miroku said to Sango and Shippo. Earlier that day, they had asked Inuyasha about the whole Kikyo affair that he was having and their only reply was silence and ever since then Inuyasha had purposely avoided them. Of course this only motivates the three of them to constantly spy on him. However they did not expect to see Inuyasha on a tree crying over the lost of Kagome's company. 

"Houshi-sama does this mean that Inuyasha was forced to do what he did to Kagome-chan? If he didn't like her he without doubt would never cry for her." Sago pointed out. Shippo remained staring wordlessly up at Inuyasha who was staring off into the dark night. Shippo sniffed. He sniffed again as his nose is telling him that Kagome is back and nearby. Before he could inform the others and before Miroku even replied to Sango, Inuyasha had rushed off in a blur of read and white towards the direction of the well. Recovering from the shock, Miroku turned to Sango. 

"I believe that you may be right Sango-sama. Seeing that this is Inuyasha we are talking about here, he will never tell us what is going on as proven today when he avoided us. I never thought that Inuyasha would want to see Kagome so soon…" Miroku replied look intently at the direction where the well is and trying to see if Inuyasha is there too. 

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the lovely scent. The moment he got whiff at that scent he had been debating whether or not to go and see her. He settled for hiding in one place where she wouldn't be able to sense him yet he would be able to see her with his demon eyes. Jumping up to hid in the branches of the tree, Inuyasha watched with anticipation waiting for Kagome to climb up. Echoes of muttering could be heard coming from the well, Inuyasha watched with interest as the inside of the well had a faint glow coming out. 

Kagome used he new found powers to levitate herself up from the bottom of the well. With the amount of baggage that she has, there was no way that she would be able to climb with all that on her back that's if she could get them on her back. So why not make her life easier by using her powers. She was up and out of the well in no time. Placing her belongings on the ground she then continued to levitate herself up to until she was 100 metres above the well. She scanned the area around trying to find the best place for her to settle down and built a house and all. She had hoped that it was between the village and the well so it wouldn't be such a hassle for her to go back and forth in time but it seems that there wasn't a place around here that was fitting.

 'Hmm….where do I live now? It doesn't seem to be any good spots around here…wait is that a hot spring I see?! Oh my god! It is! And it's near the lake as well! Well close enough to the lake. Yes! I'm going to live with my personal hot spring' Kagome thought happily. Now that she had found the place to live she began to descend down slowly to the ground trying to memorize the place she just saw. She landed softly on the ground. There was no way that she would be able to levitate all her luggage to that place. Levitation may be easy but for a long period of time it gets really tiring and plus she's still regarded as a rookie by Midoriko anyway. She sighed in defeat. There was no way but to do it, she needed its strength. 

_I pray to the twelve Gods,_

_Who protect me,_

_Show yourself before me,_

_Come forth_

_Genbu_

            A humanoid Genbu appeared in a flash of light. Inuyasha stared shocked at the amount of power that Kagome just displayed and the fact that she summon one of the four animal gods. In his stare of shock he didn't notice Genbu approaching him with deadly grace and speed nor did he notice Kagome's scream before it was too late as Genbu was already in front of him with a hand strangling his neck. 

"Genbu stop it!" Kagome screamed terrified for Inuyasha's life. Genbu had appeared before her in a fighting stance ready to take down the person threatening his mistress. For seconds he stood there confused seeing that there was no one there which means there was no enemy that is until he sensed a youkai aura near his mistress. He rushed off to that direction within seconds to kill all those that dare to threaten Mistress Kagome. 

Genbu dropped him at Kagome's command. Inuyasha felling to the ground gasping for air which was deprived from him for long then he ever want it to be. Of all the ways to be found out by Kagome, it had to be this. He had thought that he was a safe distance away from Kagome. Obviously not safe enough for her guardian god. 

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked as she approached him hesitantly at first as if she wasn't sure whether or not that she should be around him at all. Slightly hurt by her actions, Inuyasha quickly got up and composed himself back to his normal 'I don't care' look. 

"Feh! I'm fine bitch!" upon hearing this Genbu once again made a move to kill Inuyasha only this time he was held back by Kagome. Inuyasha was there standing in a fighting stance alert not wanting to be caught of guard twice.

"Genbu its okay you're not here to fight anyone." Kagome stated. 

"Then why am I summon Mistress Kagome?" Genbu asked genuinely confused as to what is happening. 

"Ah…well you see… I summoned you because I wanted you to help me with carrying my luggage I mean you're specialty is strength so I thought I would summon you to help me out a bit." Kagome replied sheepishly. Both Inuyasha and Genbu sweat- dropped at the answer. Summoning a god just to carry her over weighted luggage, Inuyasha snorted at the thought. 

"Mistress I would love to help but if next time you need my service for anything other then fighting please just call my name out the same way as you summon me. That way I would know that it's not a battle that I'm going to face. This also applies for my other friends as well." Genbu said recovering from Kagome's reply. 

"Sorry, I didn't know… hey Mi-chan why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked tapping the incomplete Shikon no tama around her neck. 

"Hehehe… I forgot…" a tiny voice whispering back in fright from the crystal. 

"Midoriko…" Kagome said threatening. 

"Feh, all this nonsense for nothing." Inuyasha said turning around trying to make a quick exit so that Kagome wouldn't have time to question him. Because if she does he knows full well what he would do. 

"Wait Inuyasha, I have always wanted to ask you this…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Kukuku interesting…Inuyasha and Kagome are communicating….' Naraku thought while observing the two in Kanna's mirror. 'Since Kikyo is so up herself nowadays I won't inform her and see how interesting things will get.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Genbu please put it down here." Kagome said pointing to the place where she wanted her stuff placed. There land which she chose was quite spacious even before she had to cut down some trees to make her house. She got out her tent and set it up for the night. Genbu return back into the realm of the gods seeing that there was nothing left for him to do Genbu return back into the realm of the gods. 

Kagome walked around her camp site setting up a barrier before actually going to her tent to sleep. Thinking back at what Inuyasha had told her she couldn't help the wave of sadness washed over her. 

"Maybe it is for the best Inuyasha but it doesn't mean that I have to like it… Mi-chan can I ask you about something?" Kagome asked while tapping on the crystal waking Midoriko up from her sleep. She asked her question while Midoriko was grumbling about beauty sleep and not an information booth. 

P.S- make me happy! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

Chapter 4

"Sango, now!" Inuyasha yelled. They were on another journey to find the Shikon no tama shard. Kikyo had sensed a shard in the Southern Lands so they had all left the Musashi Domain to look for it. On their way however they were attacked by a youkai. It was a giant blob of a monster which absorbs very thing it touches. It had already absorbed Kikyo's bow and arrows rendering her helpless in this battle. Inuyasha had told her to go stay behind Sango and Miroku so that they can protect her. The only problem was that Sango and Miroku kept on moving away from her and protecting Shippo only instead. Miroku had lost his use of the kazaana because of the poisonous bees that were around. So it had come down to Inuyasha and Sango being the only people that were able to fight sufficiently. 

"Why don't you just use Kaze no Kizu to kill the youkai Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from his position where he was fighting of the poisonous bees and protecting Shippo. 

"I told you before you moron that there was a kid absorbed by that … thing… and I know that he's not dead yet. If I used Kaze no Kizu I will kill the brat as well!" Inuyasha yelled back as he dodged another one of its attempts to absorb him as well. Sango's hirakotsu swung and cut the tentacles that were attacking Inuyasha from the back while his guard was a bit down. She watched it twitch when it fell on the ground then remained still as if it was dead. 

"Inuyasha if you could some how hold the youkai still I will cut it in half so that it will die already!" Sango yelled as she swiped the bees away from her. 

"Are you nuts? Did I not just say that there is a little brat here that's still alive in this thing! You might cut him as well!" Inuyasha yelled back. 

"Geez Inuyasha we have to kill this thing somehow! This is a chance that we have to take!" Sango screamed back in frustration that Inuyasha was being so difficult. He was never like this before but now… he has changed. Inuyasha grumbled not wanting to kill children who are not meant to be here. Kagome was always soft to children and she adored them, he doesn't want to hurt something that she likes….not to mention that he wouldn't mind having some children himself. Although now it's practically impossible for him at the rate that he's going with the person that he loves. Managing to stab tetsusaiga into where he thought was the demon's head he held it up so that Sango would be able to have a swift cut across its midsection. 

With one swing she managed to cut it in half. They watched as it fell on the ground twitching. It twitched again. They sighed in relief when it finally stopped moving and Inuyasha went over there and made a small cut approximately where the kid was absorbed earlier in the battle. The cut revealed an unconscious demon. It was a boy around the age of 6 who look like a human only the big give away was the wings in its back like a bird. Inuyasha picked up the unconscious child and brought him to where the others were. 

"Inuyasha is he…alive?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha approached them. 

"Do you really have to take that dirty little possibly dead brat other here? He stinks of the blood that blob had!" Kikyo said in disgust. By now everyone had learned to just ignore what ever Kikyo said when things like this happen. She complains about everything. She even complained about the only food that Inuyasha so generous hunted for them. The best place in the area for them to sleep, everything were just not her standards. 

"He's not dead Kikyo. Who has the best sense of smell here? Me or you? Do you not think that I will have the worst end of it because I am holding him right now?" Inuyasha retorted. It had been a week since he last saw Kagome. 3 weeks since she left them and all the times that she complained and sat him looks like heaven for him right now compared to Kikyo. The kid in his arms was hardly breathing because of the blocked airways so he started to thump the kid on his back. 

"Shut up Inuyasha! I don't …" Kikyo said before she was interrupted by the child in Inuyasha's arms which was now having a coughing fit. Inuyasha automatically brought up his hand and stroked the child's back as if he has always done it before. Everyone else was eyes wide and jaws where dropping. To say that they were shocked was the biggest understatement of the year. They never imagined Inuyasha being able to slightly look like a father. 

Since each one of them were stunned by Inuyasha's actions they did not notice the youkai that they thought was dead was reforming itself again. The child in Inuyasha's arms opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a tentacle that was coming straight at him at a very fast speed. He let out a scream before back to a comatose state, which made everyone to turn around and look at what he was screaming about.  Sango and Inuyasha tensed knowing that they would not be able to get it away without a person getting fatally injured. Shippo leaped on to Miroku's shoulder and Kikyo ducked behind Miroku using him as a shield as they embraced themselves for the impacted. The only thing was that it never came. 

There stood Kagome floating in the sky with a bow and an arrow in her hands. Her white coat and hair was swaying gently with the wind. Looking down at where to monster was there was nothing there but dust as Kagome had purified it with her arrows. Descending gently to the ground Kagome walked over to the pile of dust to pick up the Shikon no tama shard she then turned around to give them her dazzling smile. 

"That… that demon had a shard?! Kikyo, why didn't you tell me?!" Inuyasha asked in outrage.

"I don't need to report to you if I see it or not! Plus you never asked!" Kikyo replied. If she was truthful she would've said that she didn't see it in the first place but seeing that she's not … she lied. 

"Kag-chan you got the shard right?" Midoriko said from the jewel. 

"Hai Mi-chan I got the shard what…."

"Oh my god! Is that who I think I see?? Kagome go and get the kid in Inuyasha's arms so that I could sense him better after all it has been a while." Midoriko told Kagome in a very squeaky voice. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and carefully took the wounded child in her own arms ignoring the looks that she was receiving from her friends. 

"Oh my god it is him! Kagome you got to save him! He is dieing because his airway is stuffed up with this stinky stuff and since he is in a coma he can't force himself to breathe!" Midoriko said panicking. Kagome watched as the child started turning paler as seconds went by so she took of her coat and laid it flat on the ground before she place the kid on top of it. The Miroku moved forward to help her only to be blocked by the barrier that Kagome put up unconsciously.

_Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, _

_Life and breath of Mother Earth,_

_Come before me and show great compassion_

_And deliver us_

_Recovery!_

Color started returning to the child's face after Kagome cast the spell. The others watched dumb found as they never seen Kagome use her miko powers before. Kagome stood up slowly, tired from her over use of miko power. The spell recovery itself is very hard to master it and to perform it perfectly with no mistake usually takes out all the priestess power. That's if you're powerful but if you are an average priestess you would've died in the first few lines for not having enough power to control the spell. 

"Kagome-chan are you okay? Do you need some help?" Sango asked

"I'm fine Sango-chan. He's going to be fine too. He only needs…." Kagome said before she was interrupted by a loud screech in there air. Turning around she saw harpies heading straight towards them. She watched in slow motion as Sango, Miroku and Shippo ducked for cover while Inuyasha was standing next to Kikyo. She watched as it approached her and seeing she was in a weakened state she couldn't do anything since it was too late to duck. 

Inuyasha watched in horror as harpies went flying for both Kikyo and Kagome in the same time. He didn't know what to do. If he saves Kikyo then Kagome will die. But if he saves Kagome, Kikyo will kill her with the spell she got. Chucking all consequences out the door, Inuyasha followed his heart and took the harpy's blow for Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as the harpy's claws scraped along Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha's face was marred with pain as it cut through his flesh. 

"Inuyasha….INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in horror. Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched shocked that Inuyasha has chosen to protect Kagome over Kikyo. Kikyo was able to dodge the harpy at the last minute and is now fuming at the fact that Inuyasha has chosen her copy over her. 

"Shhh… shhh I'm okay Kagome…" Inuyasha managed out just before he started coughing blood to the side. 

"No you're not! Inuyasha stop being so stupid! You're wounded…" Kagome whispered loudly. By now Kagome had tears falling down her face while holding Inuyasha up with her arms. 

"I'm sorry Kagome…" 

The child woke up to find the demon and the lady that saved him in each other's arms while the man was wounded. Looking up he saw that harpies where attacking this group of travelers that saved him from that blob of a youkai. Standing up and dusting the dirt of his pants, he let out a screech that made every one to stop all their movements and turned towards him. 

One by one the harpies stopped their attacks and did a bow while still flying in the sky. 

"These people are not the ones that kidnapped me. The youkai that kidnapped me is now on the ground where that pile of dust is. These people are the ones that saved me. The silver haired youkai is the one that got me free from it and His Lady was the woman that healed me. You will not treat them with such disrespect. You went as far as seriously injuring my savior. We will take them back to our castle and we will treat them like they should be… as honored guests! I the Prince of the Southern Lands, Minami Kazuaki (last name first) command you.

**A/N; wah! I thank all of you that review my story! I must say u made me very happy that's why my update was so quick. I made myself to study for my exams and during my short breaks I wrote the fic. But the tests begins next week so I can't do it no more coz I really need to study some more. Sorry if its short or if its not good… I did write it while my brain was getting fried by all the work… oh and the spell… I stole it of slayers..=D so I dun own it **

Make me happy even more and REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

Chapter 5

            Miroku stared at the kid who as the words flew out of his mouth. "His…"

            "….Lady?" Sango finished. Both of them along with Shippo turned to stare at Inuyasha who was leaning in Kagome's arms for support. Kagome's face had a tinge of a blush on her face as for Inuyasha… he wasn't strong enough at the moment to even be embarrassed or it could be just the fact that he was enjoying himself in Kagome's arms and ignored the world around him. 

            "Did Inuyasha patched things up with Kagome and got married with her without us knowing?" Shippo whispered to those two as he jumped up on Sango's shoulder. 

            "His…LADY! I'm sorry kid but I do believe that you have one thing wrong around here. I the great priestess of the Shikon no tama, Kikyo is Inuyasha's one and only love! I am His Lady. Perhaps you have got it mistaken. I was the one who save you from you dying breath and Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo said disgustingly sweet. Now that she found out the he was the Prince of the Southern Land she is trying her best to get on his good side. The three bystanders Miroku, Sango and Shippo who were observing the scene like they usually do, looked repulsed at what Kikyo just said. Even Inuyasha who was weakened shivered at the thought of being with Kikyo like that. Of course such an action caused Kagome to hold him tighter thinking he was cold and him sighing contently. 

            Kazuaki looked at Kagome then at Kikyo. It was true that he was partly unconscious then but he wasn't dumb. He may be a kid but he was not an idiot like the dead bag of soil known as Kikyo is taking him for. Looking at Inuyasha's injury and the weariness of Kagome he decided that it was best for them to just hurry up and treat those two. 

            "I have no time for this nonsense. Miruto and Fujita come down and fly my savior and His Lady back to the palace." Kazuaki commanded as the two of his guardians came down to aid Inuyasha and Kagome. 

            "Wait! Didn't I just tell you that I'm HIS LADY!!" Kikyo screeched. "Inuyasha you better tell him that I am right now or you will be sorry. Very sorry!"

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered softly while clutching on to Kagome as if his life depended on it. Kagome was furious. She was beyond furious. If Sango and the others thought she was scary when she got angry at Inuyasha before then they were terrified for their lives and happy that they weren't the receiving end of it. 

            "Kikyo! How dare you! How dare you do this to me or Inuyasha for the matter! You can't force someone to love you! You can't force someone to stay against their will. You can't use me to threaten Inuyasha like that!" Kagome started yelling once Miruto was holding Inuyasha up. 

            "What…. You know…Inuyasha you told her!" 'How did he do it without Naraku finding out? Naraku you better have a good explanation for this' Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. It would've helped if Inuyasha was facing her and also if he wasn't unconscious and that didn't look so content while Miruto was healing him slowly with his magic. 

            "Yes Inuyasha told he told me everything! All this time that I thought Inuyasha really didn't wanted me to come along and journey around with all this time I thought I did something wrong. But I didn't! It was you who came in and mess things up. You threatened Inuyasha that you will take my soul away from me seeing that we do partly share my soul. You threatened him! Inuyasha swore that he would protect me … so he had to be harsh to me to protect me. He had to be cruel to be kind. If it wasn't for that night I would've never found out. He may not feel the same way to me but I wouldn't force him to love me or stay with me. Don't you understand Kikyo that if you really love someone you will let them go just so that he would be happy." Kagome ended softly as her aura slowly started to decrease. 

            "Does this happen often?" Kazuaki muttered shuffling over to where the two adults and the kitsune sat watching the scene like it was a play. 

            "Well this doesn't happen often and I can't really say I'm enjoying this one. I must say however the ones between Inuyasha and Kagome happen a lot it its very entertaining to watch. It appears that Inuyasha did have a little talk with Kagome and he told her. Trust him to be an idiot and tell her everything but that he loves her." Miroku whispered softly as to not disturb the argument that is occurring. 

            "Take my advice kid you sit back and watch it that way you are out of the line of fire." Shippo said. 

            "Who are you calling kid? I'm at least 3 years older then you by youkai years!" Kazuaki retorted loudly only to have a hand covering his mouth belonging to Sango. 

            "I'm sorry your highness but now would is not really a good time for you two to argue when we have a dead miko wannabe and a very powerful miko known as Kagome-chan fighting." Sango whispered to him before removing her hand.

            "What would you know?  You're nothing but a copy! Do you hear me a worthless re-incarnation! I could take my soul back in a click of a finger. You should really learn not to take what's not yours. First you take my soul then you try to take MY Inuyasha! Didn't anyone tell you stealing is bad! You will never be a miko! You're too impure! You have annoyed me long enough with your presence! Inuyasha if you don't get her out of here right now and come back to my side I will cast the spell!" Kikyo screamed in frustration as Inuyasha laid there dead to the world contentment all over his face as the pain that burned his back was disappearing thanks to Miruto healing him. 

            A beam of line shone out from the incomplete Shikon no tama and a hologram of Midoriko appeared. 

            "This just gets more and more interesting don't you say?" Miroku asked and three other heads just nodded not wanting to ruin anything. Kikyo stared at the hologram besides Kagome. She looks like Kagome but she also doesn't she looks like her as well but there was something different about her. Then it struck her like lightening. That person was the originator of the Shikon no tama…the great priestess Midoriko herself. 

            "Mi-chan what are you doing? You're in no state to try and appear again! You're meant to be recuperating from the week that you came out of the jewel with a solid body!" Kagome scolded. 

            "I'm sorry Kag-chan I promise not to over exert myself. Now going back to what's happening. Kikyo you are a disgrace. I do not know what came over me to select you to purify the jewel. Okay maybe I do…after all you were the only person who can just manage to hold my power if you sister had been any older I would've chosen her instead… but then…." Midoriko started talking to herself after seeing herself wondering off the subject and also the sweat-drops on the audiences head she returned to the subject. 

            "You once had a pure heart that started to get tainted once you started your training and realizing how much power the jewel actually held. However your sense of duty had overpowered your power lust but now… you are the walking dead trying to get and take but things that were never meant to be yours. Kagome is not your copy. If she is your copy then you are mine! Kagome is the reborn of my powers not my soul! As well as you were if she was really my re-incarnation seeing that I was the first then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't forever battle in this jewel with MY SOUL! She has surpassed my powers you however have reduced it to the minimum." Midoriko said seriously and confidently. 

            "You're… YOU'RE LYING!!" Kikyo screamed and lashed an unexpected burst of energy at Kagome. Kagome dodged the attack but Kikyo was not thinking her powers where just going haywire and she continued to lash out energy that no one thought she had. Being still weak Kagome could do nothing but dodge as she could not use her powers or else she would faint from overexerting. She was after all just a beginner at this although she has passed the experts level in spells she still isn't use to it. She was weakening. Kagome knew it. Miroku and Sango knew it. Kikyo knew it. Just Miroku and Sango got up to attack Kikyo a ray of light burst out from the sky. A mighty roar could be heard then when the light faded there stood a white tiger in all its glory. Byakko the Leader of the Four celestial gods (I'm sorry if ppl think the others are better then Byakko …. Well hence my name I love Byakko so bare with me) standing protectively in front of Kagome. 

            "You who try to hurt my mistress I give you one last chance for you to prove that you are sorry and leave this place!" Byakko's voice boomed out. 

            "Ha as if! Trust my copy to go and ally her self with demons. I can purify you with the flick of my wrist. I am annoyed with you all but first if you don't do as I say I will cast the spells so I could have my soul back and be human and that copy could just die!" Kikyo said arrogantly. 

            "There's no such spell~~" Midoriko said in a sing song voice. Seeing that everyone was looking at her shocked and Kikyo was standing there looking like she's sweating only that's not possible for her. 

            "What don't you think that I would know? I practically invented all the powerful spells in the whole world. And there isn't one that I made up or know of or exist that could do that to a person. You can't take a person's soul out of their body and expect you to turn into a real living human. True you can take a person's soul out but you Kikyo my dear is not powerful enough to cast it. Also I don't think it was very wise of you to insult him as a demon… he is very sensitive." Midoriko said smugly. 

            Kikyo stood there shocked that her secret had been found out but regards she tried to kill Kagome again but throwing balls of energy at her. All of them just rebounded of Byakko like it was just a harmless soft toy. 

            "Purify me? How can you possibly purify me when you don't have a single ounce of purity in you? I'll like to see the day where you or anyone for that matter purifies me! How can anyone purify a GOD!" Byakko roared as his patience came to an end. 

            "You try to hurt me and my mistress that alone is good enough to send you to the seventh level of hell! Prepare to die you undead mortal!" Byakko got really on all fours to lunge at her when a wave of miasma carried Kikyo away. 

            "Well that was sure entertaining wasn't it?" Miroku said being the first to recover for the god's magnificence. 

            "Kagome-chan can summon gods…. THE Four celestial gods! To top it off she is their mistress! Since when?" Sango exclaimed. 

            "Woah… I knew she was powerful… but this powerful! I envy you lot you never get bored and have great adventures with people this powerful!" Kazuaki shouted out excitedly seeing that he was at the present of a very powerful miko and a GOD! 'Just wait till I tell the other harpies that mock me for being a baby! I bet they won't even be brave enough to stand next to her much less witness the action!'

            "Yep and she's my Okaa-chan!" Shippo said proudly. 

            "But… but she's human and you're a kitsune." Kazuaki confusedly stated. 

            "Sigh… you're too young to understand…" Shippo shook his head then flew himself at Kagome. Byakko stood there ready to protect his mistress from the flying object only Kagome moved forward and embraced it in her arms. 

            "What is with Shippo-chan today, Houshi-sama?"

            "I think Shippo is just trying to get someone else to be the baby of the group after all he is always the baby in our group." Miroku replied looking at Shippo clinging onto Kagome's neck like no tomorrow and wailing about how much he missed her. 

            "He it the youngest." Sango stated. Kazuaki got bored at the conversation got up from his previous position and looked up to see his subjects. The only problem was that they were not there anymore. Looking around he saw that every one of his subjects where nesting on a tree. Kazuaki sweat-dropped at the fact that his subjects got tired of flying in the air waiting for so they all nest themselves on a tree. 

            "Mistress if there is nothing else for me to be done I will take my leave now." Byakko said. 

            "Actually Byakko, do you mind if you could heal me?" Kagome asked. Without saying a word Byakko walked up to her and touched her forehead revitalizing her strength in an instant and then disappeared. 

            "Kagome-sama could you please give us the honor of returning to my palace with me. I am positive that my parents would like to meet my rescuers." Kazuaki bowed to Kagome. 

            "Sure as long as we all go as a group." Kagome replied giving me a smile that caused him to blush. Unable to manage out any words he signaled for more harpies to come down and carry the rest of them. 

            "Kagome, are you okay? Did Kikyo get any of her blast on you?" Inuyasha asked rushing to her side. 

            "I'm fine Inuyasha….weren't you unconscious?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. 

            "Hehehe…. Ah no but I was really wounded I really wanted to help you out but I couldn't get up…" Inuyasha said ashamed of what he couldn't do. "…plus I didn't want to get in the middle of a bitch fight…" he muttered softly. 

            "WHAT was THAT!" Kagome yelled. 

            "Nothing!" Inuyasha quickly replied. 

            "Really I thought you said something about a bitch fight…" Kagome said suspiciously. 

            "AH ha ha…. Where did you get that from?" Inuyasha replied sheepishly. "…damn since when did her hearing get so good…" he mumbled. 

            "I HEARD THAT!" 

            "No, no, no… Kagome!" 

            "OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled. 

            "Your highness I suggest we should leave now they could go on for a long time." Miroku informed the young prince who was just staring at them dumbfound. 'Well at least things are back to normal now with our group. Now to wait for Inuyasha to admit his feelings.' 

**A/N: yay! I finished this chap! I finished my exams as well =D tell me what you thought about this chapter so review! The more reviews I get the faster I write…. I'm planning to kill Kikyo but I just can't think of a death worthy for Kikyo. I mean it has to be GRUESOME! Anyway reviews please they are very nice. And I thank all those ppl who did review my story. **


	7. Chapter 6

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

Chapter 6

            An uncomfortable atmosphere had settled between Inuyasha and Kagome when the got on the harpy which was flying them to the palace. Inuyasha turned his head around slightly to look at Kagome only to find her staring for in some other direction with a far away look as if she was deep in thought about something. With a sigh he turned his head back to the front. He wasn't sure how he got on the harpy but from the looks of it Kagome had helped him on and placed him in front of her so that he wouldn't fall off. He only managed to regain conscious a little while ago and when he did wake up he felt the tense and awkward atmosphere that was around him. Kagome still doesn't know that he was awake and maybe that's why she is still deep in thought. 

            True she came back to save them after all that has happened. He had hurt her. Betrayed her trust yet she chose to believe in what Inuyasha told her. She chose to go back to him again. Or it could've been that she sensed the Shikon no tama and was just chasing after it instead and saving them had been a side thing she thought she might as well do. Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he could not understand at all what she is thinking. With all his heart he did wish that she came back to them but the chances to him are slim. He had done nothing to hurt her so why would she come back after all she doesn't need his protection now. She is probably way stronger then him. 'Oh well at least one good thing came out of this, it got rid of Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought as he sighed again but this time in relief. 

            Kagome's concentration was snapped when she heard Inuyasha sigh the second time. She moved a bit so that she could see Inuyasha's face instead of his back. She thought that he was still knocked out from the blood loss. 'It seems that I have forgotten his fast healing abilities as a hanyou' Kagome thought with a soft smile. Kagome tapped him on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. A few seconds latter Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome smiling at him softly, instantly making him all fuzzy. 

            "Inuyasha…" Kagome began. 

            "No, Kagome let me ask you something first. I know I have been an idiot. I know I have hurt you but trust me I didn't want to do it. I know I'm overall stupid and act like I can do everything by myself not needing any help. But I can't. I need you to be here with me, to be by my side when I am fighting, to be there for me. I know you probably hate me but even that I would rather you be here with me and hate me instead of you away from me. Please Kagome; please come back if not for me for the rest of the group. Sango and Miroku and Shippo miss you terribly… for them." Inuyasha said looking down at the hand; he is holding that he took from Kagome sometime in his speech. 

            "Inuyasha…. You really are an idiot." Kagome said softly. She had originally planned to stay with them regardless of whether or not Kikyo was there. She realized that she needed to be there for Shippo as a mother and as a supporter and as a friend for Sango and Miroku. She could've asked them to join her but she couldn't do that to Inuyasha. To take away his only friends and now see him with out his barriers only strengthened her resolve. Inuyasha really was still stuck as the insecure little boy from back then. 

            Inuyasha's head snapped up at Kagome's words. He had hoped that she would come back in the group even if she hated him to be there for the rest of them. Now it seems like it was all useless. She had just called him an idiot. After he nearly bared his whole heart to her she calls him an idiot. All at once the emotions that he had be all pent up inside him from ever since Kagome left him came all back to him at full blast. The hurt, the shame, the longing, and everything else but most of all the love he felt for her seems to him that it had just been rejected. 

            "I….see…." Inuyasha replied broken as he bent his head down again when his eyes where getting watery. 

            "I was planning to come back anyway whether or not Kikyo was there." Kagome said giving him a gentle smile while giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

            "Really?" Inuyasha exclaimed softly as if he had talked any louder everything will fade away like a dream. 

            Kagome stared into his amber eyes on the verge of crying. The expressions on his face so which she would like it to repeat but the face of him looking broken was something that she would never want to see again. He looks so vulnerable right now and if she said something wrong he really would be broken. 

            "Inuyasha, you are an idiot because no matter what I will always return to you. I can't leave Sango behind. I can't leave Miroku behind. I can't leave my baby Shippo behind but most of all I can't leave you. Even if you break my heart into little pieces I would always want to see you again. To be by you side." Kagome said this time holding both of Inuyasha's clawed hands in her own. Inuyasha stared at her in shock then he crushed her to his chest pulling her in an extremely tight hug when he finally registered in his mind what she just said. 

            "Gods… Kagome…don't ever leave me again…. I" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his cheek to her head while taking her scent in once again. "Kagome… I … I lo…. I lost you once and now I know life would not be life if you're not here with me. I missed you so much." Inuyasha said this time really crying in her hair. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say those three little words that matters the most. 

            "I missed you too Inuyasha." Kagome by now is crying too. This is the closest that she would get from Inuyasha that he actually cared about her in more than a friend's way. I just made her very happy to know that she did indeed chose the right decision to stay by his side. Even if it will kill her she would be there for Inuyasha if he had wanted her to be by his side when Kikyo was still around. She would do it for him and for the part of her that will always say that she needs to see him although he was with another person. 

            Fortunately for Inuyasha because they were flying in the air nobody else noticed their little moment which meant there was no 'awww' from any of his companions. The only other person that was there to witness it was the harpy they were riding on who could not exactly tell anyone right now. Inuyasha finally happy with the way things turned out picked Kagome up and situated her on his lap so that she was leaning on his back. 

            "Ne Kagome what were you thinking back then before we started talking. I mean you looked really deep in thought." Inuyasha questioned. 

            "Eh? Oh that I was just communicating with Mi-chan." Kagome answered. Seeing Inuyasha's confused face she continued on. 

            "You know Midoriko the originator of the Shikon no tama? Well she was just telling me about all demons that are planning to rebel against the Lord of the Southern Land. It seems that the Lord of the Eastern Lands is getting a little bit too greedy as he wants to take of the Southern Lands as well. From the sounds of it he isn't alone in this. There is at least all his men in the Eastern Land and the greater evil that Midoriko was talking about which I am pretty certain is Naraku." Kagome explained. It would be one hell of a fight for her if all the demons of the Eastern Lands are ganging up together. That alone is bad enough but with Naraku! It just gets worse and worse. 

            "So what if all the demons are ganging up? If you are staying to protect the Southern Lands then so would I Kagome. I am not leaving your side just as you promised that you will not leave mine. There is no way that you are thinking to fight this fight by yourself. You maybe all powerful now but I don't care because I will always be around to protect you." Inuyasha said stubbornly. 

            "Inuyasha that's so sweet but I can't let you put yourself in danger" Kagome answered sadly. 

            "Kagome since when did you listen to me when it was too dangerous to fight with me. You always ignore what I say and come anyway. Plus since when do I listen to you, wench?" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a while thinking how impossible he is being but then again it has always been better to fight together then alone. Instead of answering him back she just hugged his arms that are around her. For the whole ride Inuyasha and Kagome just spent their time cuddling up to each other. 

            The palace itself is quite guarded from nearly all youkai. It was perched on the highest mountain of the Southern Lands where it was high up in the sky with the clouds. Surrounding the palace is a lot of steep and treacherous mountains. The palace stood there on the mountain in all its glory with little puffs of white clouds floating among it. It wasn't very hard to stay as the Demon Lord when the place they live is highly protected by nature. 

            "Kagome-chan!" Sango screamed as their landed on to the grounds of the palace. Kagome quickly got out of Inuyasha's embrace much to his disappointment and headed towards Sango. She gave the girl a hug and seconds afterwards a ball of orange fur went flying into her chest. A few moments later Miroku went to Kagome's side and surprising did not feel her up as he gave her a brotherly hug. 

            "Kagome-sama we have all missed you very, very much. Please stay with us this time?" Miroku asked her. Sango and Shippo both looked at her with hopeful looks on their faces as they waited for Kagome's reply. 

            "Miroku-sama I could never leave you peoples… my best friends alone for too long. I myself will miss you too much to even think about it. I can't leave you, Sango-chan. I can't leave you, Shippo-chan nor can I leave you, Miroku-sama." Kagome replied them. Sango and Shippo unable to hold it in anymore hugged Kagome with all their might while Miroku was looking at her strangely. 

            "I see Kagome-sama. You couldn't leave us even though Inuyasha hasn't been nice to you or treated you fairly yet you will still come back." Miroku said his thoughts out loud. Turning serious he took Kagome's hands in his. 

            "In that case then Kagome-sama, it will bring me great pleasure if you will bear my child." Kagome stared at him deadpan after the times they have been together he still dares to ask her that question. She took it rather calmly however Sango and Inuyasha had other reactions. 

            "HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she bonked Miroku on the head with her boomerang. Inuyasha picked him and pulled him straight to his face. 

            "Listen up you perverted monk! You dare pull anything on Kagome again I will personally pull you apart limb by limb that is after I cut of a certain part of the body that allows you to produce heirs." Inuyasha managed to growl out. The rest of them watched as they sweat-dropped. It was at this moment Kazuaki decided to make his presence noticed after waiting for them to finish with their reunion. 

            "Ahem… if you all would, please follow me so that you can come and meet Father. He is currently in a meeting so if u don't mind please come so we could all wait in the dinning room for a snack for I am sure you are all hungry by now." Kazuaki said as he moved towards the direction where the dinning room is. The girls and Shippo followed and soon after Inuyasha followed with Miroku tailing behind with a couple of lumps on his head curtsy to a certain hanyou and demon exterminator. 

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late update… sorry kinda got stuck as to what to write. Anyway I hope you like it and please review! You all know I love reviews =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**_~*To love is to be able to let go*~_**

Chapter 7 

            "Failure, you failed to do the mission that you set up yourself in which you requested my help in it. I will not tolerate this anymore _Kikyo _you will die for the failure you have brought among us!" Naraku walked up to Kikyo grabbing hold of her chin, lifting it up to his face while he was talking to her. 

            "Kill me? Naraku you give yourself too much credit. Right now with your physical contact with me I could purify you. You wouldn't even be quick enough to kill me." Kikyo taunted. 

            "It is you who is giving yourself too much credit. You were to fool to not recognize the animal god Byakko, you may be powerful Kikyo but you are not powerful enough to defeat me, Naraku. Even by some pure fluke you managed to severely wound me, would you be able to fight off all these demons?" Naraku questioned as he released her to show her that every inch of the ground outside was filled with demons. 

            "Don't over estimate yourself Kikyo. Every demon in the Eastern Lands is in my lands right now. You can not possibly wipe out every demon I have. The fool that they have for a lord is nothing but a prawn of my master plan. Soon the Southern, Western and Northern Lands will also be in my hands. It was my original plan to have you by my side when I rise to claim the throne but now I see however you are nothing but a bag of dirt. You have no more use to me now so you either take your chance now to get a head start before I seek my demons on you." Naraku looked at her with pity. Kikyo who once was a respected priestess in now being rejected like the pile of rotten matter she is. 

            "You can't just dispose of me once you think I have no more use anymore. I'm telling you now that if I ever left your side you will sorely regret it. Don't think that you know everything about me Naraku. Even if you send your demons after me they will be no trouble for me to kill. I may have failed in my mission this time but I gain knowledge on what Kagome has become. She is my re-incarnation and I know everything that there is to know about her." Kikyo replied smugly as she found another thing that Naraku will consider letting her stay instead of disposing her. It is true that she had extreme confident that she can defeat all the demons that he sends to her but why tire herself out if there wasn't a need to do so. Not to mention that it will do her get help if she could use Naraku's demons for her own use.

            "Knowledge? What knowledge would that be might I ask? You said yourself that _your re-incarnation_ is not powerful. Oh you said that she could not reach the level that you are on. Well you got that right because she is way passed you Kikyo!" Naraku yelled getting angry with Kikyo. 

            "And you think you will stand a chance without me there? Hello if you haven't realized you don't exactly have an ounce of purity inside you. How do you expect to stand near enough to kill her! Plus you can't see the Shikon shards, how do you suppose to get the shards with out my help!" Kikyo screamed back. Naraku growled in annoyance. It was true that they couldn't sense the shards which meant that they needed Kikyo's help as much as he hated it. If Kikyo could get close to Kagome then Naraku doesn't see why he couldn't because if Kikyo is pure then pigs will fly. 

            "Fine, your life is spared for now but I warn you one false move or one more failure and I will have you killed within seconds!" Naraku reply angrily as he stormed out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Aromas of all kinds of food filled the dinning room up. The whole table itself is packed with delicious food and beverages. Upon the sight and smell of the food both Inuyasha and Shippo drooled much to the amusement of the others. Kazuaki laughed softly as he watched the both of them lunged forward for the food like they were deprived from anything edible for months. 

'Well this is certainly a change.' Kazuaki thought. This was actually the first time that he wasn't treated as a prince. If his father wasn't there everyone wait for him to make the first move to do anything first before they follow. The manners that they use have always polite, formal and impersonal. This group however seems not to care at all whom he is either that or they did not know the right way to do things. Inuyasha and Shippo were stuffing themselves with food with their hands and their table manners were horrible. Kagome sat next to them telling to use the utensils instead of their hands but that went unheard. The demon exterminator was hitting the monk and screaming pervert at him. It was all downright rude but was a nice change. Shaking his head he took a seat directly in front of Kagome.  

"Kazuaki-kun do you know anything about…." Kagome began before she was interrupted by a girl running into the room screaming. She was a little girl around 6 or 7 dressed in a bit ragged kimono with parts of her hair tied up on one side of her head. She was running and tripping the same time, running after her was a little green toad with a stick with two heads on it which the whole Inuyasha gang recognized. In less then a sec, Kagome took the girl in her arms while Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were standing there in a fighting position. 

"Jaken, you little toad, just because your too weak to harm anyone it doesn't mean you pick on defenseless little girls!" Inuyasha growled. 

"You don't know what your messing with you worthless hanyou! You better give the girl back to me this instant." Jaken croaked out as he shrunk away a bit afraid of the menacing glare that Inuyasha gave him that promised pain and torture. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Save Rin from Jaken-sama!" The little girl called Rin screamed in Kagome's arms as she tried to get away from her. 

All eyes turned towards the little girl at the mention of "Sesshoumaru-sama". It couldn't be that this little girl, this _human_ little girl knows Sesshoumaru and he lets her live with that fact alone. There is just no way that the human hating youkai has a _human girl around him. _

"Rin, you know that Sesshoumaru-sama is at a very important meeting right now and you are not to interrupt him just because of your pathetic screams as a human." Jaken said firmly as he was trying to intimate Inuyasha with his staff.

"No! Jaken-sama said that you will kill Rin so Rin is asking for Sesshoumaru-sama to help me!" Rin retorted back as she headed towards Jaken and whacked him on the head.

"Why you insolent child! How dare you hit this great Jaken-sama you pathetic little _human girl!" Jaken said in rage. Picking up his staff he chased Rin around Inuyasha and co. _

"Kagome-chan did they just implied that this human girl…follows Sesshoumaru the human hater around?" Sango asked slowly coming out of her shock. Kagome just nodded at Sango as she was still speechless from her shock. Kagome watched as the little girl who seems no more than 6 years old ran around them in circles screaming for her 'Sesshoumaru-sama'

"For heaven sake, Kagome shut her up!" Inuyasha yelled as his ears flattened to his skull from Rin's screaming. 

"What? Why me?" 

"You're human. She's a human. See the connection plus you're good with kids!" At this point Inuyasha was at the verge of silencing the girl his way. 

"Okay fine then since you are obviously being the stupid idiot that you are." Kagome muttered as she stepped in the way of the circle that Rin has been running around, which of course successfully blocked Rin from going further. 

"Ah Rin-chan… it's going to be okay. Jaken isn't going to hurt you so do you think that you might be able to stop screaming?" Kagome asked gently. 

"Nah uh, Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama here." 

"How many times do I have to tell you that Sesshoumaru-sama is not at your beck and call. He is a youkai and you are inferior to him because you are a human." Jaken said in frustration. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin screamed and continued screaming. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a look which said 'well I tried.' 

"Rin, be quiet." 

Just after that there was no more noise. Kazuaki let out a relief sigh and turned to thank who ever made that child stop screaming. The reactions of the others with him were totally different however. Every one of them was in the position prepared for battle with the exception of the little girl and the green toad.  

"So this is the miko that you have talked so much about…. My little brother's human wench. How…. Interesting."


End file.
